


The Dammed

by CurlyKirsty



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyKirsty/pseuds/CurlyKirsty
Summary: What could have happened after Denise's death, one possible future for Rosita and Daryl.





	The Dammed

He passed the bottle back and watched her take a slug "I cain't" he growled. Rosita grimaced at his words and gulped the amber liquor down. "It's not you" he murmured as she looked at him questioning. Denise had bound them together to accompany her and even though she was now gone they had been looking at each other in a romantic light but Daryl couldn't or wouldn't take that step.

 

 

Rosita took another slug and placed the bottle back on the paving slab that had been placed across the grave. "She thought you were brave" she scoffed. He leaned over, his hand grabbing the neck of the bottle as he brought it to his lips and tipped his head back. Placing the bottle to his side he knelt up and reached out his hand taking her chin between his forefinger and thumb, his other hand hovering over the scar on her cheek. She leant forward and he brushed his thumb gently over the raised flesh. Her eyes closed and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. She expected him to kiss her but when she opened her eyes all she felt was the ghost of his touch as she watched his retreating wings.


End file.
